


Timeless

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19 - Clocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

Time always passes by without our knowing it. Now is always a thing of the past, the past even further gone, and the future is often the present, or even the past as well. It’s hard to mark time in a manner that is anything but relative, but people try over and again, searching for some way to watch their seconds, minutes, days, weeks, and years pass by.

So many things in our life depend on time, on the marking of time, on clocks, the tools of that marking. Most of all, love and relationships. We mark in our minds the beginnings, the ends, concrete and black and white unless you know the relativity of time itself. The afters and befores are more obviously relative, but we still try to suck out the grey, trying to mark down exactly when we fell, and exactly when we rose up again out of the depths of love.

Eunhyuk knew this, but was still human, and found himself trying to determine the particular moment that he fell head first in love with the boisterous jokester of the group, the silly Shin Donghee. Was it the first time the other had smiled at him, cheeks dimpling with mirth? Or the first joke he had told, chest and belly heaving with laughter?

Maybe it had just been forever…


End file.
